I'm Going to Be a What?
by altered phoenix light
Summary: Harry Potter has faced many challenges, but none will ever be as difficult as the one he now faces...parenthood! Disclaimer--I am not J.K. Rowling and I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


So, now that it's summer, I'm hoping to write more! (At least, that's the plan…dunno how it's really going to work out). This is a cute little story about Harry and Ginny's biggest challenge in life—parenthood! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1—Ginny's News

Ginny arrived home to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and hung her hat and coat on their respective pegs in the hallway. She had a smile on her face, a curious, mystifying little smile that only hinted at the emotions welling up in her. It was very early January, cold and windy as ever, but with the news she had just received, she felt as though it was the warmest day of the whole summer.

She sniffed; something emanating from the basement kitchen smelled mouth-wateringly amazing. Though it was damp and cold down there, she descended and asked, "Lucky, what's for dinner?"

The house-elf stirring the big pot replied, "Potato soup, ma'am." Ginny grinned even wider. Although Lucky had only come recently to replace Kreacher when he died, she was a better and more loyal friend than she was a servant.

"Well, um, finish dinner. I'll be waiting for Harry upstairs."

Ginny was still barely used to letting a house-elf do things. Although she and Harry had been married for a few years, she could not let herself rest until she had done something to help around the house. Today was different, though. Today she felt as though she could fall asleep for eight or nine months, wake up, and be perfectly happy with the way life was going.

She made her way up to the den. No one who had seen Number 12, Grimmauld Place under Black occupation would recognize it now. It was warm and cozy, and had the makings of a real home. The house was clean and very well kept. The walls were now covered in pictures of friends from Hogwarts, of their days at Hogwarts, of Weasley weddings, and of children—their little nieces and nephews.

The thought of her nieces and nephews made her sigh. She could hardly wait to tell Harry the wonderful, exciting news. How will he take it? she wondered. Will he be nervous? Scared? Is this what he wants?

She had always wanted to be a mother, but she never imagined it would come so soon after everything. Five years had passed since the war, and four since she and Harry had gotten married. She still felt too young, despite all that she had seen and done in her twenty-one years of living.

The lock clicked downstairs and she jumped up when she heard him call.

* * *

Harry hung his cloak on the hook. "I'm home, Ginny!"

"Home" was his favorite word. He finally had a real home, and he was proud of it. He worked only because he felt duty-bound to help with the new government. He would have stayed here with Ginny all the time if he could have, but in his heart he knew that being an Auror was the right thing to do.

A delicious, enticing smell drifted up from the kitchen. "Mmmm…" And then Ginny was in his arms. "How was your day? How'd the appointment at St. Mungo's go?"

"Well, I got back a bit earlier than I expected, and Lucky already had the soup going, so there hasn't been much for me to do."

He noticed the reddish glow in her cheeks and the beaming smile on her face, but he figured it was nothing more than the January cold and her happiness at his being home. Arm in arm, they descended to the kitchen, where Lucky had already set the table for them.

"So, how was work?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"Not too bad," Harry replied. "Things have been very quiet the past few weeks. It's like the world has finally gone good altogether. How was your visit to the Healer?"

"Well, Hermione came with me, you know, just as support. I had no clue why I've been so sick lately."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all," she giggled. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He couldn't think and his body suddenly felt very tingly. The joy that shone through Ginny's face was contagious. "Harry, did you hear what I said? We're going to be parents!"

"That's…that's great!" His smile matched hers.

"Hermione's probably already told Ron. I don't think he's going to believe it, though. He's still not even used to the fact that his little sister is married." Ginny laughed. "I can hardly believe it either."

Harry was speechless. They continued eating relatively silently, although they would catch one another's eye and grin all the wider. After dinner, Harry came up to his "office", what used to be Sirius's bedroom. Pigwidgeon was waiting for him, twittering madly and holding a letter from Ron. He plucked it and read it, quickly. It was full of congratulations and looked to have been very hastily written.

He sat down at his desk, hardly believing this turn of events. His mind was racing as he put quill to parchment.

_Ron,_

_I can't believe Ginny is pregnant. This is so weird. I'm still in shock and I don't think I will get over this until the kid is born. Hope you and Hermione are well. Send the news on to your parents, unless they haven't heard yet. I'm sure Ginny will have owled them already._

_Harry_

He sat back and took a deep breath. So much has happened in my life…am I ready for this? I guess even defeating Voldemort doesn't hold a candle to this.

A soft knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. "Are you in here?"

"Just finishing up a letter to Ron. I'll be up in a minute." He tapped the letter with his wand and then gave it to Pigwidgeon. As he watched the little owl fly off into the night, he felt like pacing his study. He needed more time to think about everything. But Ginny was waiting for him.

One part of his life was over now; another was beginning.


End file.
